Sakura and the Temple of Scrolls
by Cookiecat123456
Summary: Sakura goes on a mission. Chapter 4: COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

_Sakura and the Temple of Scrolls_

by Cookiecat123456

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

Sakura Haruno was just going about her usual in the Leaf Village, when Shizune came running towards Sakura yelling, "Wait, Sakura. Wait."

"Huh," Sakura said as she thought someone was calling her. She turned around to see Shizune running towards her. "Hey, Shizune."

Panting and out of breath, Shizune said, "Sakura, Lady Tsunade has requested your presence in her office now."

"Right," Sakura said as she leapt off towards Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Tsunade's office…<em>**

"Sakura, I have called you for a very important mission," Tsunade said.

"What is it my Lady?" Sakura asked.

"Recently, there have been many failed attempts to raid the Temple of Scrolls."

"What is the Temple of Scrolls, my Lady?" Sakura asked.

"The Temple of Scrolls is the most sacred temple of all. It contains many forbidden, legendary, and rare scrolls. These attacks need to be stopped at all cost. If any of the scrolls fell into the wrong hands, then why it would be a disaster," Tsunade explained.

"But why do you need me?" Sakura asked.

"I believe you are best for this mission," Tsunade answered.

"Mission?"

"Yes, mission. Your mission is to go and guard the Temple of Scrolls, and stop and catch the attackers."

"Ok, my Lady, I'll go and do," said Sakura.

"Ok. Here is a map of how to get to the Temple of Scrolls," Tsunade handed Sakura the map. "Now don't fail me Sakura."

"I won't. You can trust me," said Sakura told Tsunade before she headed off on her mission.

"Do you think she can do it?" Shizune asked Tsunade.

"I have complete faith in her," Tsunade told Shizune.

"I hope you're right."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2: The Temple of Scrolls

**Chapter 2: The Temple of Scrolls**

Sakura was on her mission to the Temple of Scrolls, when she came across a forest. "It looks like this is the first stop on the map," Sakura said. "It looks likes I no choice but to go through it." So she headed into the forest to get on with her journey.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ELSEWHERE…<em>**

Outside the temple, a voice said, "Earth Style: Underground Tunnel." Then out of nowhere, an underground tunnel appeared. "Yes, time to go," the voice said as he jumped into the hole. When the man appeared above ground again, he was inside the Temple of Scrolls. "Excellent," the man said. He was walking through the temple, when finally he found what he was looking for. "Finally, after my long search, it is finally mine. Now I have the Scroll of Hearts Desires. With this I can make anyone's heart's desires come true and now to test it out. Teleportation Jutsu." Suddenly, the man disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ELSEWHERE…<em>**

Sakura was continuing her mission through the forest, when something caught her attention. "Who's there?" Sakura asked.

"Why, it is only a wandering man," the man said.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura.

"Why, I am here to fulfill my mission."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll see. Now, Heart's Desires Jutsu: Body Transformation."

"What's going on?" Sakura yelled as a bright light shined over her.

"Well my work here is done," the man said as he disappeared.

TO BE CONTINED!


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura's Desires of the Heart

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Desires of the Heart**

"!" Sakura yelled as the light that engulfed her dimmed and went away. "What was that?" Sakura wondered.

_CHRASH! BOOM! CRACKLE! POUR!_

Suddenly, a thunderstorm was now upon the forest. "Oh great," Sakura as she had no time to lose. She had to find place out of the rain. Sakura ran until she found a cave to use as shelter. "That was close, but now my clothes are soaked," Sakura said as she was relieved to be out of the rain. "Well I guess I'll just have to wait out the storm."

_**Later that night…**_

During the storm, Sakura had fallen asleep.

_(Sakura's Dream)_

Sakura was walking through the village when her friend, Ino Yamanaka, walked by. Sakura was outside a women's clothing store and looking at the clothes in the window. "Why are you even looking at those clothes?" Ino said as Sakura turned around to see her. "Your body isn't right for those clothes. You should just go home."

"And why should I?" Sakura said back with a little anger.

"Why? I own that store. Here at _Ino Yamanaka's Women's Clothing Store_, there are rules that must be followed. My rules are:

* * *

><p>1. Only women whose bodies fit our clothes are allowed.<p>

2. Unacceptable women, women that don't have the bodies for these clothes, are not allowed in the store or to look through the windows.

3. If any unacceptable women disobey Rule #2, then they will be thrown out by security.

4. If any unacceptable women try to disguise themselves and sneak in, then security will grab them. I will then a picture of them in their disguise. After that, I will have security remove their disguise, and then I will take another picture. I will then take their pictures and put them on our Wall of Unacceptable Women, with their names by.

5. Women on the Wall of Unacceptable Women are not allowed in the store and will be made fun of.

6. I make the rules here.

* * *

><p>So do I make myself clear," Ino asked Sakura.<p>

"Yes, but why do have to go away," Sakura asked.

"Because if you don't, I will put on the Wall of Unacceptable Women."

"Okay."

"Oh, and by the way, you will never get boys with your body," Ino said as she and the women around them starting laughing at Sakura. Sakura couldn't take it, so she ran away.

_(End of Sakura's Dream)_

"Huh," Sakura said as she woke up. Suddenly, she started crying as though all the sadness inside of her could no longer. "It's true. It's true. Why does it have to be so? I just wish that sometimes I could change my body and prove them wrong. I would so love that." With that said, Sakura fell back asleep, not noticing that she was glowing.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
